Adaliah Rhambo
History Adaliah Rhambo is a Dryad that had a normal life before things began to complicate it. A Dryad is a cross-species between Faries and Nymphs. They have similar abilities to the Faries, not doesn't have wings. A Dryad normally looks human. What is the Tree of Mageia? Unlike the Faries, all Dryads power is linked to one thing, and that is the Tree of mageia. The Tree is Mageia is a source of Dryad Magic and was chosen by the first Dryads over a thousand years ago, to be the anchor to their abiltites. The location oh the tree is unknown, though, some suspect it's in the country of Israel. A Dryad Life Adaliah Lived a normal life, being apart of School, Drill Team acivities and other things that she saw keen to her eyes. Her and her Mother lives in the heart of the city, owning a herb shop that many people went to buy stuff for. To Adaliah, they were just customers, but to her mother, they were a little bit more.... Supernatural. The Sickness that bled out the Truth At the age of 18, Adaliah found out her mother gained a category three cancer stage in her lungs, which made her mother stay in a hospital 24/7. There, her mother told her about the Dryad community and her abiltites, and at first, Adaliah didn't believe her, but she knew her mother wouldn't lie while she was literally on her death bed. Adaliah understood the whole situation of her life. The Herb shop and her mother always making some soup that was really a serum to block her magic. After a week of Preparing for the worse, Adaliah mother died and her will was written, saying that Adaliah is given all her money, a set of tools and objects in her room, and the herb shop. Easing into this newfound life Since then, Adaliah hasn't even thought about the process of her Magic, or even tried to tolerate it; She disliked the fact that magic is the dark reason she'll never live a normal life. Throughout the months after Adaliah mother's death, Adaliah herself began to have problems with her magic; unable to conceal it within her body. Usually, when it expresses itself, it happens through earthquake's or powerful winds or other elemental means, and the only way she can stop it, is by concentrating on her mother's death. And every time she conceals it, the next time it continues to get worse. Adaliah fears about what is going to happen once it reaches the height of it destroying a whole building. She knows she needs help with control, but she doensn't know from Whom.... Triva * Adaliah Is Often treated as a queen or bullied by those at her school because of her skin color. Thanks to this, she develped anger issue's and became bi-polar. * Adaliah eyesight is actually very powerful, and can observe things from a distance. * Before her death, Adaliah mother casted one dangerous ad final spell, expelling all her magic to Adaliahhers, instead of giving it to the Tree of Mageia. * Adaliah hates the idea of love, but hopes to one day find someone she can care about, boy or girl. * She knows Little to none about the Dryad community, even though her mother tried to explain it to her.